


Happy Christmas and a Party

by MungosBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, the whole gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MungosBelle/pseuds/MungosBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Steve attend a holiday party at the tower and exchange gifts with the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas and a Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa for stuffybunny on tumblr. I'm not sure if I quite grasped the characters, but I tried and hopefully everyone enjoys it, even if it seems a little off.

The tower was decorated with precision. The guests took it in, knowing that it was professionally done. The owner would have nothing less than perfection. The recent pair to walk through the Stark Tower doors were dressed to the nines and not a hair out of place as they placed their white gift bags on the table along with the others that indicated who else had shown up.

There was a whirring noise as Dummy shambled behind Tony Stark, his arm raising every few minutes to place mistletoe over his master and a new guest. Tony all but shoved the robot away before begrudgingly giving the guest at least a kiss on the cheek, but with Rhodey, it was a show for all the guests to chuckle at. It was obvious what Tony wanted, but every time Pepper passed by, Dummy seemed to be having trouble lifting his arm. The slight frustration on his owner’s face passed as the evening wore on, probably a testament towards the very expensive and open bar that was at the end of one room. 

When it came time to great two of his guests, Tony had the sense not to try and kiss Peggy anywhere but on the hand, looking very suave as he did so. “Hey Aunt Peggy.” This earned the man a scoff from the woman and she rolled her eyes.

“Since you’ve somehow made me younger, I’m quite sure that no one will believe you if you try to tell them that I’m just about the same age as Steve.” Peggy’s clipped tones were both sharp and soothing, reprimanding but also filled with a joke that was shared between the two. Peggy’s arm was looped around the elbow of the man she mentioned, who was dressed in the most ridiculous sweater under his jacket that prominently featured x’s and his shield stitched on. It had been a gag gift given to Steve this morning by Bucky and he was so proud of it that Peggy couldn’t seem to get the damn thing off of him. He’d even made a point of wearing it to a black tie affair, something that wasn’t lost on Tony, who clapped Steve on the back in solidarity of sticking it to Pepper’s careful planning.

As the couple took a turn about the room, as Peggy would say, they ran into other team members. Peggy was left by Steve near Thor and Jane as they struck up a conversation about Jane’s complicated research into the differences of science between the realms and what it could mean for Earth in terms of how energy was harnessed and used. Peggy found it all quite fascinating, whether she understood it or not. 

The next moment after saying goodbye to Jane was overwhelmed by a lot of red. Natasha, the spy that Peggy couldn’t quite bring herself to trust was circling the room as well. Both women had saved each other on numerous occasions while on missions, but couldn’t seem to bring themselves to get over whatever barrier blocked them. Steve seemed to trust her, but that wasn’t enough for Peggy just yet. She’d keep an eye on the woman for the time being. Her comrade however, was always making Peggy laugh with the tales of how he got hurt on a mission or what his practically adopted daughter was up to these days. In fact, he was sporting a bandage on his forehead at the party. When she asked, Clint said that it was definitely not because he forgot to duck while on a moving truck trying to shoot down a villain. It definitely was not.

The party took quite a while to wind down, but Peggy was alright with that. She rejoined Steve as he discussed with Sam the next plans for the newest generation of the Avengers. Peggy’s hand went back to its normal position on Steve’s arm. She was quite content to listen to the two men go on about whatever it was they wanted to. It reminded her of the Howling Commandos and their dynamic. She caught herself thinking wistfully back towards the past and before she knew it, it was time to exchange gifts. It was a gift exchange not unlike a secret santa, where each person brought a bag that was similarly colored and similarly shaped and each one was passed out, and the recipient had to guess as to who the gift giver was.

Tony was the first one to open his gift. “Well here goes nothing.” He chuckled and took one last swig of his scotch before pulling out sheet of tissue paper after sheet of tissue paper. At the bottom of the bag was a book titled “How to deal with your shit: A quick guide to interpersonal relationships.” At this, most of the people around the circle chuckled and even Tony couldn’t help but put on his cockiest smile. “Well, I’m not sure I need this,” a statement that earned another chuckle, “but I’m gonna guess that it’s our neighborhood shrink, Sam Wilson.” Tony made a point of saluting the man before leaning back to comment on everyone else’s gifts. 

Next in the circle was Steve. It seemed that he had already tried peeking into the bag for his face was probably less confused than if he hadn’t. Strange looking squares in colorful plastic wrap came out of the bag as if it had no bottom and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at the amount. “Good lord Steve, it may take you a few days to eat all of that, even with your metabolism.” Peggy’s eyes grew wider as a large pile of small odd squares of food came to rest in front of her date.  
“Well, you know I just happened to pick the right bag. Have no idea what it is, but it looks pretty good.” Steve unwrapped one to stare at the bright green covering. Cautiously, he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before his smile returned. “Despite their odd appearances, not too shabby.” The loudest of the laughs came from Thor, who Steve promptly guessed as the giver. Peggy swiped one for later before the rest disappeared.

There was a quick succession of people receiving gifts. Peggy received a book about space from Jane, one that she would actually try to muster through, Jane was given the wine that Peggy had brought while Clint looked slightly upset at the scarf that was in his bag and when his coffee was opened by Thor. If they traded at some point, no one would have noticed. Natasha’s knife made its way into Pepper’s hands and Sam pulled out a brand new Stark phone. Natasha was confused however by the foldable stick horse that was in her bag and her face showed it while both Peggy and Steve chuckled. “You say I’m old, I was just reminiscing about the old days like you all seem to think I do.” The eye rolls around the room couldn’t be stronger.

The couple only stayed an hour or so more before making their way to the building they lived in. Bypassing their apartment, Peggy and Steve made their way to the roof. They stood together, Steve’s arms around Peggy, and looked up at the full moon that sat in the sky.  
“It feels so strange to be here.” Peggy’s voice floated barely over the wind. They shifted so that she could warm up just a bit more. “I feel like we’re right where we’re supposed to be, but also a million miles away.”

Steve nodded and Peggy could feel his chin moving against her hair. “We’re not supposed to be here right now. 70 years ago, sure. Right now? We should be holding hands in a nursing home.” Steve stopped himself from saying any more than that but the silence held both questions and comfort. This was their life now, there was no reason to be looking towards the back. Peggy turned in Steve’s hold to kiss him softly. 

It was a good Christmas and a good beginning to their new lease on life.


End file.
